The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
It is focused on a technique of mounting a motion sensor on a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and automatically detecting and recording a use action history. For example, following Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-003655 discloses a technique of using a motion sensor such as an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor and detecting a walking operation, a running operation, a right-turning and left-turning operation and a still state. The patent literature discloses a method of calculating a walking pitch, walking power and a rotation angle from output data of the motion sensor and detecting the walking operation, the running operation, the right-turning and left-turning operation and the still state using the calculation result.
Further, the patent literature discloses a method of detecting a user's action pattern by statistical processing with an input of operation and state patterns such as the types of these operations and state, the period of time during which the operations and the state continue and the number of operations. By using the above method, it is possible to acquire an action pattern such as “sauntering” and “restless operation” as time-series data. However, the action pattern acquired in this method mainly indicates a user's operation and state performed in a relatively short period of time. Therefore, it is difficult to estimate, from an action pattern history, specific action content such as “I shopped at a department store today” and “I ate at a hotel restaurant yesterday.”
The action pattern acquired using the method disclosed in following Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-003655 denotes an accumulation of actions performed in a relatively period of time. Also, individual actions themselves forming the action pattern are not intentionally performed by the user. By contrast, specific action content is intentionally performed by the user in most cases and is highly entertaining, which is performed over a relatively long period of time. Therefore, it is difficult to estimate the above specific action content from an accumulation of actions performed during a short period of time. However, recently, there is developed a technique of detecting a highly-entertaining action pattern performed over a relatively long period of time, from an action pattern in a relatively short period of time acquired using a motion sensor (see following Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-081431).